


Rising Chaos

by ChrysCare



Series: Incubi Pattern [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: As Unicron builds his army, his creations reveal their true nature.





	1. The Creation of a Dark Spark

He names his avatar Norcinu, a complete opposite of how he looks as a god. This mech, instead of bronze and gold is adorned with white, silver and emerald green. Where, in god-form, his horns were are now stubby audio receptors, no malice in their appearance at all. His optics are slightly curved and subtly slanted and the color of mid-orn purple. His armor is not as spiked as his god-form but holds all of its strength. His digits are no longer clawed, a pity really but his strength and power remain the same.

‘Now,’ Norcinu thinks as he looks out over the shadow filled land the Cybertronians call Kaon, ‘all I need to do is find my creation, Signbird.’

 

She walks through the darkened streets of Kaon, her white armor glows in the dawn light, the sapphire and emerald accents glitter as the rays of starlight hit them. Every mech and femme turns their gazes on her. She smiles, no mech or femme ever really got her attention. 

Walking into the small Energon café, she orders her usual carbonated Energon and finds her usual seat by the window, the one which faces the main street. She looks out it, the arched gate of the bridge towers over the rundown, metal block apartments and stores. The bridge to Tarn lies behind rows upon rows of streets and apartment buildings; it takes even the fastest of mechs a joor to reach from here. The door chimes as a mech walks in; she glances over uninterested until the mid-orn purple optics meet hers for just a nan-klik. Never before has she seen this mech, her interest peaks and she finds herself more enthralled by the mech than the ordinary, everyorn, simple Kaonites outside. She watches as the sits a few tables away from her and picks up the menu slate. The mech will be staying a while; she glances down at her own menu slate. Why not start something new, she picks up the menu, skimming it over at first look. What would she order? What did mecha order at a café?

Maybe she should just leave; Signbird sighs and sets the menu down when nothing catches her optics. Her internal alarm goes off as she finishes her Energon. She sighs, standing and leaving. Unable to resist herself, she trails her digits along the mech’s table as she walks by. Somehow their servos brush each other’s. Time seems to still in that pulse, her emerald optics meeting his mid-orn purple. 

She passes him as she walks to the door of the small café. One glance over her shoulder and the chair is empty. Frowning to herself, she glances around the café, but no mech looks even remotely similar. 

‘Huh,’ Signbird frowns. 

 

Norcinu smiles as he watches Signbird walk away from the café, glancing over her shoulder every so often. 

‘This will be easy,’ he smirks to himself as he makes his way through the shadows a few buildings behind until the femme walks into one of the carbon mines. ‘What is she doing working in a mine?’

That had to change if he had anything to say about it. No future creator of a legion of peace destroyers should work in a carbon mine. Stupid Primus created mechs. At least his mechs will have processors. 

His evil minions.

 

Norcinu frowns down at his evil minion. Who would have thought a Cybertronian could be so small? The black and gold sparkling squirms in his servos as it squeals out, whether in delight or in ferocity he doesn’t know. 

“What in the pit do I do with you?” he snarls at the pede kicking, smiling, completely un-legion of destruction looking, tiny minion. How on Cybertron is he supposed to work with this drool factory? How can Primus even stand these burbling creatures?

“Norcinu,” Signbird says, smiling lightly at him from the doorway, “are you going to feed him?”

“Uh . . . yeah, once I find out where his cube is,” he glances around the nursery in the apartment, the owner graciously gave him. 

“His bottle is in the kitchen,” Sighnbird smiles and points toward the kitchen. 

“Right,” he nods, holding the gurgling little minion out at arm’s length. Perhaps he should have invested in acidic drool? He reaches the kitchen; the small cube sits on the counter. Now the only problem is to figure out how to get the Energon into the tiny soldier. ‘How do I get the Energon into this slobbery, bubble blowing minion of doom?’

“Do you need help?” Signbird asks a smile on the femme’s faceplates. Perhaps he should let her deal with these soldiers until they have some processors to them. 

“No I have this handled,” he says, settling the not even a fourth evil minion on the counter and stuffs the Energon cube into the sparkling’s mouth. The black and gold sparkling’s wide and bright purple optics look up at him. He looks down at his minion. “What?”

“Apparently you’ve never been around sparklings before,” Sighnbird smiles slightly and steps between him and their sparkling. 

“I think you have this under control, I’ll just leave for work now,” he says stepping out of the kitchen. 

 

As the star sets on Cybertron, Signbird recharges in the main berthroom and the sparkling recharges soundly in the next room while a shadow blackens the hall. It nears the nursery and enters it; no sound comes until the shadow falls over the prone form. “Shattersight, my minion.”


	2. The Creations of Apocalypse

Shattersight  
“Shattersight, my minion,” his deep voice rumbles the very ground beneath them. The sparkling makes no move to online from his peaceful recharge. It’s venting stays the same and he frowns down at the sparkling. What good is a minion who won’t even respond? “I do hope this is a phase.”

He turns away in disgust of the fragile being. He leaves without any more thought.

The first born of his legion, he tries to influence the young spark to his plan. If this one could influence its younger siblings, it would allow him to focus on other things. 

 

Switchblade  
“Switchblade,” he says looking at the small sparkling who looks up at him. This one is the same size as the previous soldier but Shattersight’s upgraded to be an exceptional soldier, but still on the small side. 

“Sire, is he going to be one of your soldiers like me?” Shattersight asks looking up at him. He spares a glance down to the gold and black sparkling. He nods before turning his attention on the newest addition. If Primus can create his thirteen, he can create his own thirteen. Shattersight will be the darkness to Prima’s light, Switchblade is his manipulator of time in space to fight Vector Prime. 

 

Sunbeam  
“Sunbeam, my scribe, you will record my path to triumph over the light of Primus,” he smiles down at the mech. Switchblade sits in the corner of the room with toys. Shattersight stands beside him, now a youngling. 

“Why do we need a scribe?” Shattersight asks. “If we win, everyone will know what lead to it.”

“Sunbeam will be more than just a scribe,” he frowns at Shattersight’s inability to see the larger plan. “He will be a warrior able to merely change the future with a stroke of the Quill.”

 

Moondust  
“Moondust, our weaponsmith, you will create the tools we will use to defeat Primus and his creations,” He runs his servo over the femme’s helm. She resembles Primus’ Solus. 

“Can she make me some toys?” Sunbeam asks raising his arms. 

“She will create better things than toys,” he says, disregarding the sparkling. Sunbeam’s arms slowly lower and a small pout comes to his faceplates.

 

Songburst  
“Songburst,” he frowns down at the femme. Primus doesn’t have two femmes. Femmes were weaker than mechs. What kind of voice of motivation would a femme give against Primus?

“Maybe your army is going to be the opposite of Primus’,” Switchblade laughs. “All femmes and few mechs.”

“This is just a fluke.”

 

Selic  
“The scientist, Selic,” he smirks, a mech more importantly. The sparkling look frailer than either one of the previous ones. He will have to make sure Signbird gets the required additives. 

“Sire, can you stay longer to play with us?” Songburst asks, Moondust looks up at him. 

“Playing is for the week.” he turns away and leaves.

Strayleaf

“Another femme, Strayleaf,” he growls. If they all turn out like Mookdust by not wanting to be a soldier, he might as well snuff their sparks. What use is a spark that doesn’t do what you want?

“Sire, I found a new kind of Energon,” Selic says stepping up to him. A cyberwolf follows him, its optics glow purple. “I call it Noxergon, it rewires the creature’s processor to do what you want and your descendant’s want.”

“Is that so?” he smirks, the fruits of his hardships already amounting to victories. 

 

Atterly  
“Atterly, you will not be weak,” he holds a small cube of Noxergen, it glows light purple. The femme reaches up to the cube. “Drink, my little femme.”

“Can I have some sire?” Strayleaf asks. 

“Of course you can,” he hands her a full cube.

 

Swiftline  
Another mech, he internally sighs as he names his next soldier. “Swiftline, my own shifter who will take any form you want.”

 

Trailscent  
“Trailscent,” he growls at the femme, who coos up at him. He gives her the Noxergon without a second thought. Perhaps he should just give some to Signbird as an additive.

 

Coldspark  
“Coldspark,” he says, the small femme is nothing like the previous femmes. Her optics hold no emotion at all, she makes ho sound. His perfect femme. He picks her up. “You are my perfect femme, my perfect little manipulator.”

 

Waterlily  
“Waterlily,” he says as he watches the femme recharge.

“She won’t amount to anything,” Coldspark says staring at the small femme. He looks down at his perfect femme.

“Perhaps but she is to be the darkness embodiment of my army.”

 

Thirteen  
Norcinu walks into the berthroom, this next sparkling will be a mech, he can feel it in his spark. “Signbird,” he purse, the femme glances over to him. 

 

Signbird onlines when someone caresses her shoulder. She frowns, Norcinu never touched her like this. She looks over her shoulder as the mech’s touch moves to her hip. Golden-silver optics shine warmly, she can’t help but smile at him. 

“Your mate is not who you believe him to be,” the mech says. “He gave you the designation Norcinu, he is truly Unicron. Your creations are his spawn. Do you want the fate of this sparklet to be evil?”

“No,” she frowns, servo over her spark chamber. “What can I do to stop it?”

“A merge with me, I am Primus,” he smiles touching her servo. “I will remove the darkness from the young spark.”

 

Unicron frowns at his last creation. Creations. There are only supposed to be thirteen. What was the spare doing here? He notices a silver light appears over the smaller’s spark chamber. The touch of Primus.


	3. Growing Army

Shattersight smiles down at his creation. His mate’s gray frame forgotten on the berth as he holds Skylight, a mechling like him, a mech who hungers for sparks. His separation coming just as his Carrier has her eight soldier of darkness. 

Norcinu comes to see him and the new sparkling. “Well done my creation.”

Shattersight teaches Skylight everything about being a spark eater. They take the sparks of many until Skylight’s second youngling upgrade. The orn after it, a hunter deactivates Shattersight. Skylight runs to Praxus to hide. 

 

Many decaorns later, Atterly meets a mech and learns she’s sparked. Two decaorns later, Suffocate separates and Atterly lets the sparkling feed off her mate’s spark.

 

Between Unicron’s growing army, Primus creates his own mech, one later to be named Prime. He welcomes Nova Prime into the light and leaves the future Prime to be cared for by the priests. 

 

Selic cradles the sparkling to his chestplates. He trails his digits along the little helm. Leafgreen looks just like her Carrier. He glances at the grayed frame of the femme. 

 

Unicron watches as Songburst holds one sparkling, her mate holds the other one. Why didn’t she deactivate her mate like Shattersight, Atterly, Swiftline and Selic? All of this happening after Signbird had twins. The Prime is now bonded. This had to be Primus’ doing. He’s hidden Signbird away and with the twins. What does Primus think he will gain? He’s already won, it’s only a matter of waiting now.


End file.
